Under the sakura tree
by Tsuk1Him3
Summary: Though they are separated by time, it doesn't matter as long as they can understand each other. G27.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Under the sakura tree

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR.

Pairing : G27

This story will change to Giotto's side or Tsuna's side from chapter to chapter.

~~ Giotto's Side ~~

It was another irritating day for the Vongola Primo.

_What am going to do with this? _He eyed the small tree in his hands. _Do I look someone who have that much free time to take care of this?_ He sighed then he thought about the recent meeting with one of his fiancees.

_"Please take this Vongola Primo." A beautiful woman in her teens gave Giotto the small tree in her hands. Giotto took it and gave her a questioning looks. "It's a plant from my country. It's called sakura but this sakura tree has been experimented and now it can blooms every seasons everywhere."_

_"Doesn't look like it's blooming to me." Giotto replied coldly._

_"That because it hasn't been showered with love yet."_

_Giotto raised his eyebrow. "Love?"_

_"If there's someone who can bloom this tree, I'm sure it's going to be you, Primo-sama." She smiled at him._

"Love, huh? That's stupid." Giotto muttered. He walked to the garden and looked around. _No empty places to plant this, Great. _He walked around then he sighed. _I guess I'll plant this at 'that' place._ He walked passed through the fields of orchids with steady paces then he arrived at a small hill. "You should consider yourself lucky because I'm going to plant you at my secret relaxing place." Giotto started to work. After he was done, he took a small watering can and watered the tree. "Do you need to be watered?" He shrugged. "Whatever." After that he laid down beside the tree. _After a quick break, I'll have to go back. Tons of unsigned documents, all the fiancees, problems with other families and then my guardians. I found this group to protect the people. I never thought it will become this big and powerful. _Giotto sighed again. _Time for me to go to work. _He sat up then he looked at the small sakura tree. "I'll water you again if I have the time." He stood up and walked away. He didn't saw the small amount of sakura petals started to fly in circle and blurring different sights were formed in the middle. Suddenly, Giotto stopped in midway. His intuition told him to look behind and his intuition has never failed him so he turned and he saw the unnatural phenomenon. "What the..." He approached the tree and looked at the circling sakura petals in amazement. Then the sights became still and Giotto saw the Vongola mansion through it. "Strange, is it just me or the mansion looks older?" He said then he heard a squeak.

"Who's that?" A voice was heard beyond the sakura circle. Then a teen came into view. Giotto looked at him curiously while the boy's eyes went wide and he closed his mouth with his hands. "It can't be... You're Vongola Primo!" He exclaimed.

"Yes I am. Who are you and... Why do you look like me?" Giotto asked his look alike.

The boy shook his head in amazement. "Unbelievable." Then he stared at Giotto. "You're really really the real Vongola Primo in a flesh? Not a ghost formed by Dying Will Flames or some impostors?"

Giotto chuckled._ This could be fun. _"I'm the real Vongola Primo in a flesh, not a ghost formed by Dying Will Flames or some impostors. Now can you answer my questions?"

"Y... Yes Primo-sama. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna. We looked alike because..." He stopped.

"Go on." Giotto encouraged.

"You're my great great great grandfather." Tsuna concluded.

"Did you have just hit your head?" Giotto asked with concern.

"No. It's true, that's why I have the rights to become Vongola Decimo."

"You're Decimo?" Giotto laughed. "No offense. But I don't think you can survive a fight for more than a minute."

Tsuna pouted. "I may look like this but I'm strong and I really am the Decimo. Here's the proof." Tsuna showed Giotto his Vongola Ring. Giotto quickly looked at his hands to make sure his ring was still there. "Do you believe me now?" Tsuna smirked at Giotto.

"This is impossible. How can this happen?"

"Good. That means you believe me. For your question Primo-sama, I don't know myself. I was resting under the sakura tree at my favorite secret place when I heard someone's voices. I turned and I saw the sakura petals flying in circle and in the circle there was you."

Giotto nodded. "It's basically the same with me." There was a deaf silence for a while and it was Giotto who broke the silence. "Now that it come to this, why don't we have a talk?"

"Okay."

"I don't think it's good for a people from the past to know the future so I'm not going to ask you about the Family." Giotto said while Tsuna nodded eagerly. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Where should I start...?"

"It's up to you."

Tsuna tilted his head. "Well, I have a father. His name is Sawada Iemitsu. When I was a child, he told me and my mother that he was working traffic at construction sites. But later I found out that the truth is he was away on Vongola business as the External Advisor to Nono." Tsuna frowned. "Mother still thinks that he is working at construction sites though."

Giotto chuckled. "Sounds like a good father."

"Are you kidding?" Tsuna suddenly yelled then he paled and quickly bowed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Giotto stared at Tsuna in shock and amusement. "Why?"

"Who am I to yell at Primo-sama? I'm sorry."

"Tsuna, you're the Decimo. You don't need to be that formal with me, in fact you can call me Giotto instead of Primo-sama..."

"But that would be too rude."

"Tsuna." Giotto smiled at him. "Call me Giotto."

"I.." Tsuna blushed. "I can't." Giotto continued to smile at him. "Primo-sama..." Smile. "Primo." Smile. "Gi... Giotto."

"Yes, Tsuna?"

Tsuna sighed. "You're so mean, you know that?"

Giotto made a fake frown. "How can you say that. I'm always nice to a girl."

"Pri.. I mean Giotto. I'm a boy."

"..."

"..."

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm not. Can't you see my body? Do I have any boobs?" Tsuna snapped.

"Maybe you have small boobs. How should I know? Your entire being is too feminine for a boy. You even talk and scream like a girl."

"Primo-sama." Tsuna called irritatedly.

"..."

"Giotto. Didn't your intuition tell you I'm a boy?"

"It did. But like I said..."

"Stop, don't ever talk about this anymore."

"But..."

Tsuna paid no heed and continued his story. "Then one day, my father left home. He told my mother to tell me that he'd gone away and become a star, can you imagine that? Became a star? and the worst is I believed that until I become 14 and my father returned home. That's the story about my stupid father."

"You even snap like a girl."

"My MOTHER name is Sawada Nana and she is a normal housewife." Tsuna paused. "No, maybe not so normal." He shook his head. "Anyway, my friends often said that my mother fits the description of Yamato Nadeshiko."

"Yamato Nadeshiko?"

"It's a term for a woman with a gentle heart in Japan." Giotto made an 'oh' sound. "She's kind but sometimes, she's too oblivious. Until now, she still doesn't know that father and I are part of the Mafia."

"Is that even possible?"

"Maybe... No, I mean this is my mother we're talking about so it's possible."

_I really wish I that I could meet this Sawada Nana. _"Now, tell me about you."

"Well, before Reborn came to my life..."

"Who's Reborn?"

"My tutor. He's the one who told me about Vongola, my bloodline and taught me how to fight and he also taught me in my studies. He's a hitman by the way. So, before Reborn came to my life..."

"Juudaime!" Tsuna suddenly tensed when he heard that. "That's my right hand man and also the Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato. I'm sorry Primo but I have to go now..." Tsuna bowed once again and started to turn.

"Wait, Tsuna." Tsuna turned to Giotto. "Let's talk again here tomorrow, at the same time."

Tsuna smiled and nodded. "Okay." He walked away.

Giotto stared at Tsuna's back then he smiled. _He still called me Primo in the end. _Giotto smirked. _Well we can fix that, can't we?_

"Primo!" Giotto heard someone calls him.

"And I have to go to work too. I'm looking forward for tomorrow, Tsuna." Giotto turned and left the place. As he went away, the wind suddenly blew the circling sakura petals and took it somewhere far away, leaving nothing behind except the small sakura tree.

Chapter 1 done. Please tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Under the sakura tree

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Pairing : G27

Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. They make me really happy.

Ragazza = girl

_Bella ragazza_ = beautiful girl

_Arrivederci ragazza carina_ = goodbye pretty girl

I'm very sorry if the meanings were wrong.

~~Tsuna's side~~

Tsuna eyed the clock warily while his hands were signing all the papers automatically.

"Tenth."

"What?" He turned to the direction of the voice only to receive a kick in the face from his devil tutor. "Reborn!" Tsuna moaned in pain.

"That's the tenth time you stare at the clock. Why?" Came the reply.

"Nothing." Tsuna muttered. _It's just I've made a promise with Primo to meet him again in..._ He glanced at the clock again. ..._5 minutes. But you probably won't believe me so..._ "Nothing." He said again.

Reborn looked at his student suspiciously. _He's hiding something._

"Don't look at me like that. It really is nothing." Tsuna tried to assure his tutor. He turned back his gaze at the papers, yet his mind still wandered off to the promised place. "Say, Reborn can I rest for a whi.."

"No." Reborn answered before Tsuna could finish his sentences.

"But I'm tired." Tsuna whined.

Reborn glared at his student for a while. "Fine. But you have to get your sorry ass back in an hour. Do you understand?"

Tsuna nodded then he went out without looking back at his tutor.

_I hope I'm not too soft on him._ Reborn shook his head.

Tsuna ran to the garden, passing through the fields of orchids to the small hill where a blooming sakura tree resided. He looked around nervously. "Primo-sama?" He whispered timidly. "Primo-sama?" But there was no answer. Tsuna sighed. _I guess the miracle only happens on one day._ He lied down, feeling extremely disappointed until he heard a playful voice.

"Ragazza."

Tsuna quickly got up. He smiled at Giotto. "Primo-sama. Wait, did you just call me 'Ragazza'?" He glared at the blond in front of him.

Giotto grinned. "I'm sorry. That was so rude of me. I should have called you bella ragazza."

Tsuna blushed. "Please, don't call me 'ragazza' Primo-sama. It's embarrassing."

"Then don't call me Primo-sama and I will consider it." Giotto smiled.

"But..."

"Alright, ragazza?"

Tsuna sighed. "Alright, Giotto."

"Good girl." Tsuna glared at him. "I mean boy.."

Tsuna nodded in satisfaction. "Though I'm serious when I called you pretty." Giotto continued.

By now a visible vein could be seen on Tsuna's head and his face turned dark. "I never know, Primo-sama is the type of guy who loves his own face."

"But I am." Giotto answered. "Look at my face. Can you think of anyone as beautiful as I am?"

"Maybe I can." Tsuna replied in icy tone.

"Name her, or him if that's your preference." Giotto said smugly.

"Kyoko-chan and she's a she. I'm straight."

Giotto shrugged. "You sure she is more beautiful than I am? Come and take a look closer at this face."

Tsuna did as Giotto said. He came closer to the 'window' connecting their worlds and stared at his great great great grandfather and immediately he blushed.

Giotto snickered. "I take that as I'm more beautiful than her."

"No. I'm blushing because our faces were too close!"

"You're a bad liar Tsuna." Giotto teased. "Though even if you're good at lying, you can't never fool my intuition."

"Fine. I'll admit it, you're so beautiful Primo-sama." Tsuna said grudgingly.

"Thank you."

"Since you're so beautiful Primo-sama. Will you tell me about yourself today?"

"Why? Don't you have any book with a history of Vongola or something?"

"I do but all I know about you from the book is you're the strongest Vongola boss." Tsuna finished lamely.

"Nothing else?" Giotto asked.

"There are others that I've learned about you but I don't think I should tell you about them." Tsuna said sadly. _Like your frienship with cozart shimon and daemon spade's betrayal..._.

"..." Giotto studied Tsuna's expression carefully then he said. "Something bad will happen to me right?" Tsuna tensed visibly.

_I'll take that as a yes._ "Don't worry, I won't ask what will happen to me. You said you want to know about me?" Giotto smirked.

Tsuna nodded. "I'll tell you." Giotto said. "On one condition."

"That is?" Tsuna raised his eyebrow.

"Simple. Call me Giotto. I never like being called Primo." Giotto shrugged.

"Fine, Giotto." Giotto smiled charmingly and as the result Dame-Tsuna blushed again.

Giotto laughed inwardly. "Okay, then let me tell you about my guardians."

"What, but I wanna know about you!"

"Tsuna, I've just met you for a day and yet you are already so eager to know me from the inside and outside. I know that I'm charming but for you to fall in love with me in a day.." Giotto shook his head.

Tsuna pouted and muttered. "Stupid Giotto."

Giotto grinned. "Let's start with my Storm Guardian, G. He is my childhood friend and my right-handman. He used a gun which he carried almost like a part of himself. Once, I hid his gun and he literally searched the mansion upside down and almost had a mental breakdown when he couldn't find it. Later I showed him the place I hid his gun and his expression when he knew the hiding place was rather comical."

"Where did you hide it?" Tsuna asked.

"Below his pillow."Giotto answered. "Then after that he shouted that he has disappointed me and ran out of the room. I swore I see him cry!"

_Poor G. who would have guess that Primo can act like Lambo?_ Tsuna twitched.

"Not too long after that, I brought this bow to apologize to him and ever since then, I never saw his gun again. Whenever he is on mission, he always use that bow." Giotto smiled softly.

"You trust him." Tsuna stated.

Giotto looked at Tsuna straight in the eyes. "I trust him with my life." Tsuna shivered from the intense gaze he got.

"Next is my Rain Guardian, Asari Ugetsu. I met him when I went to Japan. I remembered it as if it happened yesterday. I couldn't sleep that night, so I went out from the hotel to have some fresh air when I heard the most beautiful music I had ever heard. I followed the sound unconsciously and there I met Asari." Giotto closed his eyes as if he was hearing the music Asari's played. "Then we became acquaintance and not too long after that we became the best of friends. I still remembered that I always snuck out at night to go to Asari's place. Even after I went back to Italy, we often sent letters to each other. But then, Vongola faced a crisis, one by one, our bases were being taken by the enemies and I was forced into hiding. Asari got wind of my situation. He sold his musical instruments for three short swords and a long swords to help me. Can you imagine my surprise when I saw him in Italy, fighting against the opposing family?" Giotto said with a glee.

"I think I can." Tsuna answered as he remembered that time when Yamamoto let Ken bit his hand to save Tsuna.

Giotto stared at Tsuna. "Next is my Sun Guardian, Knuckle. Before I met him, he was an undefeated boxing champion. Though due to his strength, he accidentally killed his opponents in a match." Giotto grimaced. "Soon, he retired and dedicated himself to serve God. But, when the family was in danger, Knuckle gave himself three minutes to fight to save us." Giotto's face turned sad. "It's my fault. It's because I'm too weak that Knuckle had to break his resolve to stop fighting. I trained myself to death after that to become stronger and stronger, to protect my Family." Giotto clenched his fists. "As a boss, you should understand my feeling." Giotto glared at Tsuna.

"I do. From the beginning, the reason I fight is to protect my friends." Tsuna said with determination.

Giotto smiled softly at him. "That's good. If someone like you become the Boss, that means in the future, Vongola is still in the right path."

Tsuna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The Family has changed. Even now, when we are talking like this, it keeps changing. These changes, they scared me." Giotto admitted.

"Giotto..."

"Dame-Tsuna, where are you? If you don't come back in 15 minutes, I'll guarantee that I'm going to kick you so hard that Hibari's 'biting' will look like child's play." Reborn's voice echoed through the mansion.

"God, I'll have to go back. I'll see you tomorrow?" Tsuna tilted his head.

Giotto nodded. "Same place, same time." As Tsuna ran, Giotto shouted. "Arrivederci ragazza carina" And he could saw Tsuna fell down and replied. "Don't call me that!" Giotto laughed heartily as he saw Tsuna's retreating back.

_Let there be peace for Vongola._


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Under the sakura tree

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Pairing : G27

It's been so long since I update. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience... Anyways, I'm sure you're not here to read my rambling. So here's the story.

~~Giotto's side~~

"Did something good happened?" Giotto snapped is head at his right-handman who was arranging the papers.

"Why did you say so?" Giotto turned his attention back to the stacks of papers in front of him and secretly wished them to burn to oblivion.

"You've been humming for the last 10 minutes." Was the answer.

Giotto hummed in approval. "I suppose, you could say that." He looked again at the paper in his hand. _Another one._ He threw the insulting paper to the nearby trash can without blinking and proceeded to take another paper.

"You should rest." Giotto looked at his right-handman again. G was frowning. No doubt it was because of that paper. Giotto nodded. "Perhaps, I will." He stood up and walked to the door. He glanced at the grandfather clock on his way. _I wonder, is he there yet? _Giotto chuckled as he thought as his favorite brunette. On his way, his intuition suddenly told him to change his clothes. Giotto raised his fine eyebrow. _I wonder why..._ He was curious. But he was not foolish enough to doubt intuition. He went to his room and changed into some casual clothes. After his intuition was satisfied with what was saw in the mirror, he proceeded to the garden. Passing through the familiar path of orchids, he smiled happily when he saw the sakura tree on the small hill. He looked trough the 'window'. Upon seeing no one, he lied down and gazed at the sky while he counted every second. _One, two, three,... _This continued until he reached sixty, then he would recount from one again. When he had counted for the twelfth times, he sat up and frowned.

"What took him so long?" He muttered. He eyed the 'window' and looked through it. The mansion, the garden, everything looked so familiar and at the same time, they also looked different. Giotto was too deep in his thought, so when his hand unconsciously moved through the 'window', he thought nothing of it. After his hand, his whole body moved through it too until he was now in the future. Giotto blinked when he felt the mansion had grown bigger. _That's not possible... _Then he looked down. _Now even the garden from my time looked strange to me. _He chuckled inwardly. He looked around and froze. _This is... What the? _

"Who's there?" Giotto jumped when he heard the voice. He turned and was face to face with G? _G?_

"Who are you?" G? demanded furiously.

Giotto didn't need his intuition to tell him the situation was bad. He glanced at the window behind him only to find that it was gone. He cursed inwardly. _How could I be so stupid!_

"Hey, don't you ignore me!" By now, G? had took out some dynamites.

_THAT did not look good. It's almost as bad as using Dying Will Flame in the future in front of future people. _Giotto mocked himself. Only because years of harsh training, Giotto managed to dodged all the dynamites and ran away by taking advantage of the smoke. Giotto ran to the place that was suppose to be his room in the past and sighed in relief when there was no one inside. _Of all mistake I have done, this was by far the worst. _He checked the room to find one particular thing. He smirked when he saw that thing hidden inside the wardrobe. _Perfect. _He now knew why his intuition told him to change his clothes.

~~Tsuna's side~

Tsuna sighed inwardly. _Now there was no way I can go there today. _Gokudera had told him about a rude intruder who had managed to sneak inside the mansion and he oddly enough looked like Vongola Primo.

"Probably he was from some rival families with weird ideas." Gokudera concluded.

_Vongola Primo? Don't tell me he has... _Tsuna shook his head._ This is Primo we are talking about. He wouldn't do anything like that..., would he?_

Reborn nodded as he heard Gokudera's description. "Yes, that is for the best. Dame-Tsuna, you go to your room and wait there."

"But.." Tsuna started to protest.

"No buts. GO!" Reborn snapped.

"Fine.. Just, be careful." Tsuna gave up. He went out to his room. His mind is in turmoil. _What if something happened to them? This intruder had managed to get into the garden without anyone's notice. He must be very skilled! _Tsuna distractedly opened the door to his room and sat down on the bed. _This is not right. I'm not suppose to just sit here and let my fri..._ His thought stopped when he heard a snicker. Tsuna instantly went into Hyper.

"Show yourself." Tsuna's calm voice echoed through the room.

"Calm down." A woman came out from the shadow. She raised her hands in surrender. "I don't mean any harm."

_This is strange. _Tsuna's intuition and mind told him that he knew this woman. But the problem was, Tsuna couldn't place where he had seen this beautiful woman. One thing for sure was... "That's my wig!" Tsuna went out of his Hyper mode and said.

The woman was taken aback. "That is a very odd thing to point out when you saw someone in your room."

Tsuna blushed. "Sorry?"

"Why are you apologizing?" The woman clutched her sides and laughed. Tsuna could even seen tears fell from her eyes. His face turned even redder.

"Well, excuse me. But I really don't know what to say." Tsuna snapped. "Who are you anyway? I feel like I have seen you before but I don't know where..."

"You really don't know?" She asked gleefully. Tsuna shook his head. "Come and take a look closer at this face." Tsuna did as he was told. He felt a very strong sense of deja vu but nevertheless he came closer to the woman's face. She is beautiful without a doubt. Though her height is too unusual for a woman, it was very suitable with the yukata she is wearing. Tsuna stared hard and long and then he blushed.

"Giotto.." He muttered.

Giotto grinned. "Finally noticed." Giotto removed the long raven wig_. _He shook his head. "Ragazza, that was not good."

"Don't call me that. You said you won't call me ragazza if I called you Giotto."

"I said, I would consider it. Well, I had and I concluded that I like to call you ragazza."

Tsuna snapped his mouth from saying any sharp replies. "So... What was not good." He asked after he took a long deep breathe to calm himself. Seriously, why did all adults he had met act like kids?

"Oh right. What was not good was your naivety. How could you let your guard down when you saw me as a woman and I said that I meant no harm? If I were a real intruder, I could have caught you at that very moment." Giotto frowned. "And then for you to obey me so easily when I told you to take a closer look at my face..." Giotto shook his head. "Not good." Giotto wore the wig back and huffed.

Tsuna fidgeted guiltily. He had forgotten that this man in front of him was his great great great grandfather. To be lectured at his age by the ancestor who was of the same age as him.. Oh the humiliation...

"Yes, I was so foolish, I'm sorry." Tsuna muttered.

Giotto stopped his rants and looked at Tsuna. He smiled softly. "As long as you understand." He brought his hand to Tsuna's head and petted his hair. Tsuna blushed. _Come on, stop blushing Tsuna. Get yourself together. Giotto is a relative. A relative from the past!_

"Juudaime!" Gokudera was practically banging the door down. The door opened. Tsuna, out of instinct, slammed the door shut and blocked it.

"Don't enter. Not now." Tsuna yelled in desperation. Giotto who was lucky enough to saw his face laughed.

"Who was in the room with you, Dame-Tsuna?" This time it was Reborn's who asked. _I'm so doom._ After Tsuna thought that, the door blasted open and what was left of it along with Tsuna flew across the room. Tsuna braced himself for the impact with the wall. But it never came. In fact, Tsuna found himself fell into something soft. Strong arms had caught him and now was holding him protectively. Tsuna felt himself blushed again because Giotto was carrying him bridal style.

"Who are you?" Reborn was pointing his gun at Giotto's face.

Giotto didn't even flinced. "I should be the one asking that. Who are you?" His tone was icy and even though his face was calm, his eyes showed his rage.

The two angered men, though one was disguising himself as a female, glared at each other. Tsuna and Gokudera who were unfortunately enough to get caught in the middle of it, flinced because they could literally saw their Dying Will Flame.

"Dame-Tsuna/Tsuna, who is this person?" Both asked together.

Tsuna now found himself on the receiving end of both glares and trembled involutarily. "Reborn, this is Gi... Giovana." Tsuna sighed in relief because he had managed to avoid the disaster. "Gio, this is my tutor, Reborn."

"Juudaime, me me."

"And that is Gokudera, my right-handman." Gokudera beamed proudly at his title.

"I see, I would have said nice to meet you. But unfortunately, this Reborn had, very much, angered me." Giotto turned his glare again at Reborn.

Reborn narrowed his eyes and tucked his fedora hat down. "Say goodbye to your friend here Dame-Tsuna. She won't live to see another day."

"S.. Stop!" Tsuna waved his hands desperately. "NO ONE is going to die today. No one!" He snapped. His words would have such an impact if not bacause he was literally being carried like a girl by Giotto who was supposedly a girl.

Reborn gritted his teeth. "Fine. But you are going to explain this." He walked out of the room. He didn't even bother to change Leon back into its original shape. Thus that left Tsuna with Giotto and also Gokudera in the room.

"Gokudera, can you prepare a room for Gio?" Tsuna asked shyly.

"Okay Juudaime." Gokudera ran so fast that he could probably break the world's record.

"And, can you let me down?"

Giotto released Tsuna from his embrace. "That was very rude."

"Who? Reborn?" Tsuna laughed humorlessly. "He is always like that. Don't mind."

"But he could have hurted you!" Giotto exclaimed.

"I'm used to it." Tsuna shrugged then he quickly changed the topic. "By the way, where do you get that yukata?"

Giotto looked like he was going to snap at Tsuna for making such an obvious attempt to change the topic but he stopped himself when he saw those fearful face. "Alaude gave it to me."

Tsuna's eyes widen. "Alaude? The Cloud Guardian? You're joking right?"

Giotto chuckled. "Well, I admit it was very odd of him to give me this. It was another typical night after we had defeated lots of enemies from rival family. As usual, I invited him to go with me for a drink and he, strangely enough, accepted it. When we were talking this and that, I joked that I would have liked some clothes that are easier to wear and more comfortable than the one I'm wearing. The next day, I receive this yukata in a box with CEDEF's emblem on it. Well, needless to say I tried to wear it, but it looked like Alaude made a mistake and ordered a woman's yukata instead of the man's one." Tsuna made an astonished face. "I accepted it anyway, after all it is a gift from my family. But unfortunately, Alaude was very much ashamed of his mistake and he avoided me for weeks until I had enough and ambushed him and had a 'talk' with him."

Tsuna snickered. _There is no way I can do that with Hibari. He would have bit me to death._

"Tsuna."

"Hmm?"

"How did you know that I couldn't go back?"

"Huh?"

"You asked G's looked alike to prepare a room for me..." Was the answer.

"Oh, it's... intuition." Tsuna sheepishly answered.

Giotto nodded. "Hey Tsuna."

"Yes?"

"Are we going to just stood up like this in a destroyed room? It was very rude to a lady like me you know." Giotto grinned when he saw Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then, my lady, would you grace me with your presence in the dining room? It is almost the time for dinner."

"Alright." Giotto answered. "But only if you promise me that you are going to try this yukata after dinner!"

"No way!"

Giotto laughed at Tsuna's beet red face. He walked to their destination with Tsuna beside him. He didn't need Tsuna to point his way to the dining room After all, this is the mansion of Vongola. No matter if he was in the future, the mansion would not change. That was what he had willed for his house and family. Vongola would never change...

It's done. I would like to thank you all for reviewing last chapter and maybe, this chapter too. I would also thanked those who had alert and favorite this story and me. You are the best!


End file.
